Thorns and Roses
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: Makino returns from New York to attend Dumyouji's wedding after they had their break up a year ago
1. Prologue

**Thorns and Roses**

**Prologue**

Tsukushi Makino; rich, gorgeous smart and loving; she has everything but for some reasons, she'd been crying for one whole month. It all started when she received a letter, placed in a beautiful envelope. With it was a bouquet of white and red roses, specifically (Mao's favorite). She was excited for she knew it was one of the schemes of Tsukasa Dumyoji, her boyfriend.

Dumyoji Tsukasa's a rich, handsome and cunning bachelor. He and Makino had known each other since elementary, specifically Grade 3. Tsukushi was a new student back then and he became her first friend. It was only when they reached their Senior Year that Dumyoji found courage to tell her what he really feel (which was 3 yrs. Ago). At first it was pure dating then they became couples. The perfect couple as what they say. Tsukushi thinks Tsukasa is the perfect boyfriend but…

_June 4, 2006_

_Dear Makino,_

_I know you love me and I loved you too, believe me. I never thought of any reasons to live except you. Power and money was incomparable to you, my love. But for some reasons I do not understand, we have to say goodbye. Maybe we are not meant to be. Maybe the love I had just perished. I can't face you since I know that this will hurt you more than it hurt me when I first realized I no longer am in love with the only girl I loved. I am sorry for loving you and in the end hurting you_

_**SAYOUNARA, MY LOVE.**_

_-Tsukasa Dumyoji-_

Makino's tears flooded and from that day on roses are no longer her favorite flowers. The red roses that symbolized love now reminded her of agony and pain. She was deeply hurt for she loved him more than anyone could.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please do review.**

**I would love to hear your comments.**

**It helps me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 1 Invitation

**Chapter 1 [invitation]**

It has been a year and Makino was healed from their break up, but roses remained on her hate list. And she still does not love anyone yet. Right now she is staying in an apartment in the busy streets of New York.

As Makino was writing her next article for the 'Times' magazine the doorbell rang and it was the mailman. The letters were mostly from readers; only two letters were different. One was from the company and the other was an invitation for the engagement party of **Tsukusa Dumyoji and Sanjuo Sakurako. **''Who could have sent this to me?' Makino thought. It would be impossible for Jun to know where Makino was, but she totally forgot the fact that Masami is her best friend.

She placed the letter on the table along with the other letters. Then she went back to what she was doing.

Sakurako and Makino met each other in New York. It was one month after her break up with Dumyoji. Meeting a Japanese along one of the sidewalks of the big city, the two clicked right away. It all started with chitchats and coffee. Eventually they became best friends. Not one of their chitchats mentioned about Makino's relationship with Tsukasa and how they broke up. It was something she wants to forget.

Sakurako and Makino's friendship blossomed, however Sakurako had to say goodbye. Her parents had asked her to go back to Japan. Makino was again left alone, though they still contact each other up until now.

_**'CRIIING…'**_ It rang three times. Makino was surprised with the phone's ringing. She stood up and got it. "Hello, May I know who this is please?" she answered. "Makino-chan! This is Sakurako! Have you got the invitation I sent?" It was Sakurako. She was as always giddy and happy. Makino then said, "Oh! How can I forget? It is you who sent me. Maybe I was too preoccupied. Well, I just got it this morning. I am not sure…" "I won't take no for an answer. I don't want my best friend to miss this kind of spectacular event in my life." Sakurako said; she was excited. Makino sighed for she knew the more she would say no the more Sakurako becomes pushy. She then said, "I'll try." "Oh come on. I need a **YES, **a big yes. This is just a once in a lifetime experience. Besides, I would like you to meet and judge my fiancé. Tell me whether he is okay to be my husband." Sakurako said. Makino hesitated. She then said, "I really do not know. I'm busy and I need to make…" "You can make an article about Tsukasa and me. Two of the richest company owners met cupid. That would be a bang. If you won't come it would be the end of the world." Sakurako persuaded. Makino knew no matter how many important reasons she'd present Sakurako would persuade her more and more. She then sighed, "Fine. I'll go." "That's a promise. I don't want to find your present without your presence, like what you did on my birthday." She reminded her. "Hai. It's a promise. Expect my present and my presence." She said. "Good! See you then. Bye." She giddily uttered.

Makino looked around and realized she did the wrong thing. 'Would it be okay for me to see him again? Will I be able to handle it? What will he do when we see each other again?'

"What will I do when I see her again? Akira I am…" Tsukasa exclaimed. He was at the state of confusion. Akira then said, "Tsukasa, you have said goodbye to her already. She is your past and Sakurako is your present. If you continue with what you are feeling right now Sakurako would be hurt. No, not only her, the three of you will." Akira is Tsukasa's best friend. He is a complete playboy and loud-mouthed, but sometimes which includes this moment he can give good and serious advices that he himself pondered on that. It hit him straight at the bull's eye.

Makino was able to get a flight on a Saturday morning and it was the day of Sakurako's engagement. When she came out of the airport, she saw Sakurako giddily waving. She waved back to her with a smile. She then ran to her best friend. They kissed each other's cheeks. She then asked, "Are you alone?" "No." Sakurako gleefully said. "Who's with you?" Makino interrogated, fearing it would be the guy she didn't want to see. Suddenly when all hopes were draining, Tsukasa approached Sakurako. 'Oh my god!' Makino whispered under her breath, frustrated. Tsukasa kissed Sakurako's cheeks and said, "Sorry for letting you wait. We were stuck on traffic…"

"Tsukushi-chan! Long time no see! How are you?" Akira greeted from his silver Volvo car. Makino weakly smiled and said, "Akira-san, it is nice seeing you again. You didn't change that much, physically. Are you still the same old Mr. Playboy?" Akira slyly smiled and shrugged. Sakurako was clinging on Tsukasa's arms. She then asked in astonishment, "Do you know each other?" "No." Makino and Akira chorused. Makino pressed her lips and Akira continued, "It's not us. Actually Tsukasa and Makino are good friends. Do you remember it Makino-san?" "Honto Ni?! Tsukasa you didn't tell me. Makino, You too. Both of you Kirai desu. I hate you all." Sakurako whined pouting. Makino then acted surprised, "Oh? I never imagined it would be Tsukasa Dumyoji-san. You were actually getting married with TsukasDumyoji? I never knew that not until now." She then turned to Tsukasa, "So how's life Tsukasa-san?" She was disgusted with herself lying to her best friend. Sakurako then said, "Makino where on Earth were you when you read my invitation? It was written there." "Preoccupied. That's the simplest reason I can give you." Makino said. Tsukasa then said, "It's nice seeing you again" Makino smiled at him fraudly. Together they awkwardly bowed down to each other.

"Tsukasa why did you not tell me?" Sakurako demanded again. "Didn't I tell you? If I remember it right I had told you all about her when you showed me one of her pictures." He lied.

Sakurako sighed and said, "Never mind. You two got loads of things to tell me but before that let's go and feed our stomach first." "Uhmm… Sakurako, if it would be fine with you I'd like to invite you over at my house." Makino invited, unsure if that was the right thing to do. "Are we invited too?" Akira asked. Makino weakly smiled and half-heartedly nodded. It would be rude if she won't.

"I'm not sure…" Tsukasa started, but to his surprise Makino said, "Daijobu. As what Sakurako had told me over the phone, she wanted me to meet her soon to be fiancé. It might only be the available time a busy person like you can give, am I right, Tsukasa?"

"Well if you insist." Tsukasa uttered.

After putting Tsukushi's luggage at the trunk, they hovered to the Makino mansion. Sakurako and Tsukushi were seated at the back seat and the two boys sat beside each other at the front seat with Akira driving the car. 'Tokyo didn't change that much. Silly me! I was just away for one year, of course it won't change that much. Demo… I wonder why I feel like I've never been to this place.' She thought as she passed by different buildings, streets, houses, stores and a lot more.

Arriving at Makino's place they were welcomed by the servants. And Makino's parents were not around. The servants who were there were new to Tsukasa and even to Tsukushi. She only recognized one and that was her nanny ever since. Tsukasa hugged her and joyfully said, "I miss you so much. A year away from you is like forever."

What Makino had said to her nanny ringed in Tsukasa's head again and again. Makino before has already said that line. It was when Tsukasa had to go abroad for one week. Having reunited in the airport,Tsukushi ran to Tsukasa and hugged him tightly. "A week away from you is like forever." Makino whispered sweetly unto his ears.

Her nanny had recognized **Tsukasa** but Makino had called earlier and told her never to talk about her past relationship with him. She had explained the whole situation to her. She then introduced, "Asami-san this is Sakurako my best friend and she's going to get engaged with Tsukasa-san. Remember him right? And Akira as well." Her nanny wore a smile and said, "Oh yes. I remember them very much, especially Dumyoji-san. Congratulations then." Tsukasa and Sakurako bowed down together as a thank you. Asami then said, "I'll leave you now. I still need to bring your things up to your room. If ever you would like to eat, we had prepared the lunch at the garden." "Arigatou Asami-san." Makino said as Asami went up along with two servants bringing Makino's luggage.

Then they went to the garden. Tsukasa found it easy to go about any corners of the mansion, but Sakurako was a bit afraid of getting lost or she might enter the wrong room. Tsukasa remembered a lot of things. At each corner they take there were imprinted memories from the very least to the greatest.

Reaching the wide glass door connecting the main house to the garden, the scenery changed. They slid it open and they found themselves under the bright gleaming sun. Tsukasa and Makino had shared so many memories in this very place. They looked at each other and away. Tsukasa knew Tsukushi loves roses and there were roses planted there but he was surprised to have not seen one. Curios he asked, "You love roses right? If I remember it right at that portion of this garden we used to plant rose and wait for them to bloom beautifully. How come I see not one there?" "Honto ni?! Makino told me she hates roses. In fact she hates it more than any other flower. You have a poor memory Tsukasa." Sakurako contradicted, but Tsukasa was sure of what he was saying. Actually both of them stand uncorrected. Makino then explained, "Sakurako, Tsukasa is right. We used to plant roses before but still you stand uncorrected. Somewhere in the month of June I started hating it. There was a certain event that triggered me to hate it. And I am not planning to talk about that." She knew if she hadn't said that Sakurako would be forcing her to spit the story out of her. "Yeah. I agree to what she said." Akira rumbled.

While they were eating Makino and Tsukasa would take quick secret glances. Being at that garden reminded them of what they were before. It was remorseful, painful, yet eating like that with Jun again it just made her feel like what she felt for him in the blurry buried past. Love.

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Please review this chapter. **

**It would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2 Engagement Party

**CHAPTER 2 ENGAEMENT PARTY**

Even for just quiet some time Tsukushi saw how happy and how deeply in love her best friend was with Tsukasa. She had realized telling her about what she had with him might ruin the beautiful spring they are building and so she kept quiet, not knowing until when she can keep it. Akira and Tsukasa went out first to give the two a little time alone. Before Sakurako could model to her boy friend Makino then said, "Hold on tight to him. I saw how happy you were. If ever Tsukasa-san would do something wrong I'm the first person who'll beat him up. I'll not let him hurt you. Just be happy okay." "I'll be counting on that. See you." Sakurako said. Makino smiled and uttered, "Sure. I'll see you later."

As she sat alone on the living room, she thought, 'I promise I'll not let him hurt you like what he did to me. He'll never make you cry or else he'll see the hell out of me.'

Nighttime came. A multi-billion dollar chandelier illuminated the hall. The guests were now getting in, filling the big hall. They had greeted Dumyoki Tsukasa and Sanjou Sakurako one by one, giving them luxurious gifts. Sakurako was wearing a white gown and a crown, which made her stood out among the wealthy crowd. She should, I mean she is the star of the night after all. She was waiting for Makino to arrive. "She promised me." She worriedly whined. Tsukasa held her hand and smiled, "Then she will come. Makino does what she promises."

At last, Makino arrived. She was wearing an amethyst-colored gown. Her footwear was glittering violet. She was smiling as she spotted her best friend. She kissed her cheeks and said, "Gome Nasai. Did I miss anything?" Then the host started everything and music played. Sakurako dragged Makino upon receiving her present. She then said, "You didn't miss a thing. That part is just about to happen." Sakurako and Tsukasa made their way to the dance floor and they danced, leaving Makino all alone.

Makino decided to linger around and she had bumped into old high school friends. At first she didn't recognize them not until, "Tsukushi?! Tsukushi Makino? I never thought seeing you around. Not here." It was Horikita Maki, together with her long-time boy friend Yamashita Tomohisa in short 'Yamapi'. "Maki! Pi-Chan! I am so glad to see you again. It's been a year! How are you two?" Both of them showed their finger wearing rings**. **"**Happily engaged!"** they happily chorused. "What? You were engaged? What kind of friends are you? Why did you not invite me?" Mao uttered. "Look who's talking? We kept on contacting you, but we were not able to. It was one week after you left. If not for Akira, we would not have understood everything that you and Tsukasa are well… How are you now? Is this okay for you?" Yamapi uttered. At first it was just a tease but in the end it came to a serious matter, something that Makino wanted to burry deep down under, but maybe she can never do that specially at this time. She had been away for one year without contacting anyone, who could blame them?

"Daijobu. Honto Ni Daijobu. Actually he is going to get tied up with my best friend. I see Sakurako's happiness is he and I won't deprive her with that, just because of the past. I have learned to let him go on my one year stay at New York." Makino said, smiling. Maki held her hand and said, "Makino-Chan, you are such a strong person and a good friend. Someday you'll find the guy meant for you. There are many fishes in the sea." "I'll hold on to that. I better go somewhere and take some pictures for my article." Makino said, but before she could leave Maki stopped her. She had remembered something. She then said, "Oh yes! I almost forgot you've been working in Times magazine, right? I've been reading your articles and columns. It just shows how successful you can be." "Arigatou." Makino thanked them, flattered as she departed.

She photographed the hall, the different guests and the couple themselves of course. She should not miss them. They are the most important part of the whole scenario. She had promised her boss a wonderful and interesting article for their next issue that was why she was allowed to take this up.

The music had stopped and the music of silence dominated the hallway. All eyes were earnestly looking at the couple. There were different flashes here and there from the different expert photographers from different media centers. The rings were then presented to them. Tsukasa then said, "I, Tsukasa Dumyoji is giving you this ring as a sign of my great love and commitment to you. Now I am in front of you asking you if you could marry me and spend the eternity of your life with me, Sakurako." Tsukushi's tears rolled down. Her heart saying no without any reason. Sakurako then said, "This ring I give to you as a sign of my whole self giving, giving you my heart and everything of me. I accept you to be my other half till eternity allows. Tsukasa Dumyoji, marrying you is the greatest dream that have come true in my life. Anata Wa Daisuki desu, Tsukasa." Makino still took photos however her tears can't hold back.

The next thing she knows she was already running out of the hall, finding herself in a rose garden. There she didn't play she was okay. She cried all she felt out, sadness and remorse. She had reminisced the day Tsukasa had proposed to her.

It actually happened a week before their heart breaking break up. Tsukasa was out of the country (as what he claimed), purposely not contacting Tsukushi. As Tsukushi was strolling along the sidewalk, pissed with what Tsukasa did, the lights flickered and went off. Makino was afraid of ghosts and she was scared of those more than robbers or abductors. Out of nowhere someone grabbed her, for all she could describe she was abducted. She was placed somewhere with grasses. 'I am at the park.' She concluded in her thoughts as she felt the grass on her feet and had smelled the aroma of spring. Makino removed the cover of her eyes and saw no one around. In front of her there was a table and everything around her was filled with petals of roses. On the table was a beautifully decorated glass bottle, which Makino thinks was one of the projects she had during High school. She remembered giving it to Tsukasa. The lights went back on and got the message out of it.

_March 26, 2006_

_Dear Tsukushi,_

_I am sorry for not answering your calls. I purposely did it to let your miss me and to make my plans workout as how I want it to be._

Reading the letter's first few lines she right away knew that the letter was from Tsukasa. Then she continued.

_Knowing you, I know you are already really pissed off by now. Honto Ni Gome Nasai. It has been one week and not seeing you or contacting you is a pure torture. I am feeling what you are feeling and I know how hard and heart breaking it is._

_Makino, I miss you. It is very hard to be away from you. The lights had turned off and as you came in front of me they came back, even brighter than what they had been before._

_**Makino, I love you. I always will.**_

_-Tsukasa-_

Then the music of violin, cello and viola echoed all over. As Makino turned around she saw her friends. Suddenly it rained petal of roses and as she looked up she saw what her eyes and heart desired. Tsukasa had jumped off the helicopter. Now that he has landed safely on the ground Makino hugged him. Then she let go and slapped him hard. "What was that for?" Tsukasa complained, touching his right cheek. Makino pouted and had her own protest. "You made me worry. Kirai desu" Tsukasa hugged her and sweetly whispered, "I did everything for you. You need not to worry about anything. I will always comeback for you."Tsukushi faced Tsukasa and at this time he was already kneeling in front of her.

He then proposed, "Tsukushi Makino will you marry me?" "Marry you? Even if I have to marry you a million times, I will Tsukasa Dumyoji! I will!" Makino exclaimed. Remembering that day her tears flooded. She got her handkerchief and wiped off every bit of liquid carefully. She retouched her make up before going in again.

As Sakurako saw her she waved. She then said, "I need to go now. I am a bit sleepy." "Nani? It's to early! Come on Makino, of all the guests here you are the only one whom I am dying to sit with. I miss you so much. And besides when you get back to New York you go back to being a busy Times magazine writer." Sakurako explained, not allowing Makino to leave. Makino then said, "Demo I can't sit and talk to anyone here. I can't have you alone since you need to have to linger with your other guests." Sakurako then uttered, "You can. Tsukasa had invited your old friends such as; Oribe Junpei-san, Horikita-san, Yamashita-san, Hanazawa Rui-san, Toudo Shizuka-san and I bet you know a lot more in this crowd than I do." Makino sighed. Again Sakurako had defeated her. She then said, "I'll stay for awhile."Sakurako sweetly smiled as she hugged her best friend.

While they were conversing somebody had kissed Tsukushi at her right cheek. He then said, "Sumimasen, but May I take her with me?" Sakurako nodded. When Tsukushi turned to check on whom it was and she was glad to see Hanazawa Rui. He was her fist suitor. He then brought her to the dance floor where a slow music was played. Makino's arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Makino felt like a high school student again. She remembered how she and Tsukasa had danced before. All she knew that time was that Tsukasa was her first and last dance.

"Tsukushi, I am glad to see you again. It's been a year and I've noticed you've bloomed more beautifully." Rui complimented. Tsukushi smiled and said, "I am flattered Rui-kun. Well you really didn't change much." "Shall I take that as an insult or a compliment?" he challenged. She grinned widely and said, "How would you want to take it?" "I'll take it as a compliment since this is the first time we have danced." He reminded. Makino was surprised. She then asked, "Honto Ni? I-I… Really?" "I remember it pretty well that you never went to any of our school dance before, it was only during our senior high school year dance that you showed up. However you've been dancing with Dumyoji-san the whole night. Speaking of him, how are you? Is this okay for you?" he uttered, concerned.

He had just asked the same question, Pi-Chan and Maki threw to her. "Daijobu. Honto Ni Daijobu." Those same words came out from her mouth, but this time it was a lot harder to articulate. She was struggling for the words to break out "He's going to get tied up with my best friend. Our past won't stop the happiness of the future." It sounded like a whisper to her but Makino was pretty sure Rui heard it. He smiled and said, "You really are a great friend Tsukushi."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Please review this chapter and I hope you would like this story.**

**Things are going crazy so I hope you'll wait for a little while**


	4. Chapter 3 Twilight

**Chapter 3. Twilight**

The night ended like how the day had started the next morning at the Makino residence. Still sleepy, Tsukushi got up from bed to take her shower and eat breakfast. She had to interview the newly engaged couple and somehow talk about their wedding plans. Tsukushi looked at herself in the mirror and told herself, "Tsukasa and you are long over." And she took her bath.

The Dumyoji mansion as always is quiet. Tsukasa's parents had gone out of the country early this morning without saying any word as to when they would be back. It was quiet busy morning for the servants, since he would have guests arriving. Tsukasa looked at his watch and thought good of himself, 'everything is going accordingly to how I had planned it. Good job, Tsukasa.' He complimented himself on the mirror and freshened himself up.

**'Ding Dong'**, the doorbell rang three times. "I'll get it!" Sakurako giddily said as she ran to the door. She knew who it was. She opened the door with her oh so sweet smile. She then greeted, "Ohayou, Makino-Chan! Come on in!" Makino smiled and gave her best friend a kiss at the cheeks. As she came in the house, she felt the way Tsukasa felt when he had went to her mansion. There were too many memories that had been shared with Tsukasa and it isn't that easy to let go of those. 'My world revolved around Tsukasa before.' She thought. Sakurako was leading her to the living room like she was the rightful owner, but Makino can easily find her way in. Well she had been inside and out here in this mansion. As they sat down in the comfy luxurious 800 million dollar sofa, Makino saw the picture frame she had given Tsukasa on his fifteenth birthday. In it was a picture taken during their school festival. The whole gang was there. They all look crazy, wild and funny.

It was the last day of the school festival an exhausting day and almost everyone in the campus were lying down tired. However Makino, Tsukasa and the rest of the gang were still on high spirits. Third day had always been a special and memorable day but that third day was the most special and memorable third day for Tsukushi Makino.

Getting the trashes out, Makino and Tsukasa were laughing at what they had been doing. "Makino, Junpei sure looks more beautiful than you are with his costume." Tsukasa teased. "Well, I'd pretend I never heard that." Makino said looking away from him. She was not looking on where she was heading and she stumbled. "Makino!" Tsukasa called reaching her out.

The next thing they know Tsukasa was on top of Makino the trash bags away from them. Their gazes met and slowly their lips neared. It was Makino's first kiss and the most magical one she can ever remember in her life.

Finally it was closing the booths time and they had to clean up the mess they did during the whole festival, but before everything was back to their normal school life they decided to take pictures. "Say Cheese!" Rui said as he clicked the camera and run before it could flash.

As Tsukasa joined Sakurako and Makino, he noticed Makino was staring at the picture frame. He then asked, "Still remember that?" Makino was startled at his voice. She then asked him back, "Which one? The picture frame or the picture?" "Both." He briefly answered, sitting beside his fiancée. Makino smiled and nodded, affirming. "Of course. I gave that picture frame on your fifteenth birthday." "Sugoi! You two sure have shared a lot of memories." Sakurako exclaimed, amazed. "Yeah" Makino and Tsukasa chorused. Again an awkward silence dominated the place. Makino kept staring at her hands on her lap. She never looked up afraid of meeting their gazes.

Sakurako broke the silence, "Makino! Tell me how did you meet Tsukasa? Were you friends since birth?" "No." Makino simply answered. She looked out the cloud formation and traced how it formed. It was a cat. Makino then said, "We became friends when we were still third graders. I was from England and I was a new student at Tsukasa's school. I had a hard time making friends since I found everyone unhappy and snobbish specially Tsukushi. It was during dismissal time when he saved my cat from getting smashed up by cars that we became friends." "Can you tall me more?" Sakurako demanded, eager for more. Makino then said, "I can't waste my time. I am here not to recollect and narrate my memories, I am here to interview the both of you." Sakurako then said, "Gome Nasai, Makino. I forgot." And they had the interview.

Suddenly Sakurako's phone rang and she had to go. "I'll go already, there had been things I needed to see. Makino you stay. Your interview is not yet over, right?" she hurriedly uttered. Mao then started, "Demo…" "Bye Tsukasa. Bye Makino." Sakurako said kissing Makino and Tsukasa at their cheeks. The next thing they know she already left.

Makino stood up and prepared to exit but Tsukasa stopped her. Jun then said, "Let's continue the interview." "Tsukasa… I mean Dumyoji-san…" Mao tried to say something but she can't. Tsukasa then said, "Let's do this for your article and Sakurako's sake as well." "Fine." Makino gave up. It was a long awkward interview

Until Tsukasa changed the topic, "Let's have lunch tomorrow with Sakurako. However don't tell her. It would be a surprise." "You never changed. You are still the same old Dumyoji Tsukasa who loves to create scenes. You still have a lot of schemes." Makino said. Tsukasa smiled and said, "But to tell you the truth I became a little conservative with my schemes." "I see. Then I'll continue my interrogation tomorrow." Makino said standing up, preparing to leave. "I'll bring you home." Tsukasa offered. Makino smiled and said, "Thanks but no thanks. I can manage myself." And Makino went out.

As she was walking out of the house she met Akira. He was surprised to see her, totally. Makino then greeted, "Konnichi Wa!" He was unable to believe Makino was actually there. He remembered very well how Makino told him, she wouldn't want to go back to Tsukasa's mansion or anywhere near the perimeter area ever again.

It was a day before Makino flew to New York. Akira had visited her, seeing if she was okay. Makino was crying. She then said, "Okay? I am not okay, Akira! Can't you see my eyes are sullen? I've been crying for days because of your best friend. You just don't know how much it hurts me. I loved him so much and… And… a week before we were bound up to get married he sends me a letter telling me that we are not meant to be. Do you think I'm okay Akira? Am I okay?" Akira said nothing at all since he was aware that Makino is right. Tsukasa shouldn't have broken up in a letter. Makino then continued, "I don't want to go to his house. Even if that's the only place left in the universe I would never ever. I would never want to see his face again."

"Akira-kun why are you frozen?" Junpei called out as he followed behind Akira. When he traced his gaze he saw his friend, Tsukushi Makino. "Makino-chan! It's so good to see you! I miss you so much!" he exclaimed hugging Makino. She hugged him back and said, "Junpei, I miss you a lot too. However I need to go now and start doing my article." "Well, Pi-chan told me that you are a columnist in Time's magazine. So you are doing a column about Dumyoji and Sanjou-san's engagement?" Junpei uttered. "Well it would be the cover article for the next issue." She boasted. Junpei then asked, "How are you with it? I mean, is this okay with you?" "You can ask Pi-chan, Maki and Rui-kun about that. They've asked me that same question yesterday. Anyong Haseo Akira-san, Junpei-kun." She uttered, kissing Junpei's cheek as she left.

Later that night Tsukasa had called Sakurako to ask if she would be able for his plans tomorrow. "I'm sorry, hon. I have a meeting and I can't cancel it. Why?" she informed. Tsukasa had explained what he really wanted since she can't go anyway. "You better stick to it. Let Makino enjoy her stay here in Japan. She's leaving on Wednesday." Sakurako ordered. Tsukasa thought of Makino and said, "Of course, I will make her enjoy it. Good night." "Good night." She sweetly said.

Sakurako looked out the window. "Tsukushi Makino, do you still love that name Tsukasa?" she asked, staring out the far horizon. A tear dropped from her eyes.

The next morning when Makino had just waked up the doorbell rang twice, 'Ding Dong'. It was Makino's nanny who went and opened the door. She was surprised to see Tsukasa. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Dumyoji-san. I hope your fiancé knows that you went here. I don't want Tsukushi-sama in trouble especially if it's because of the guy who hurt her a year ago, which is you." She greeted. It was an unpleasant one and Tsukasa had expected it from her. Tsukasa smiled and said, "Ohayou. Well, Sakurako knows I am her e and I'm not going to cause any trouble for Makino. Here are flowers for you. He gave a bouquet of pink and yellow carnations. (As Tsukasa remembered was her favorite) "Arigatou." She articulated as she allowed him in.

When Makino went down already dressed she was surprised to see Tsukasa alone, sitting on the couch. "Ohayou." He greeted her with a smile. "Where is Sakurako?" Makino asked. "You look so beautiful with your pink dress." Tsukasa complimented. "Well, thank you but I was asking where Masami is? Is she not coming?" Makino repeated her question. "Iko so?" he didn't mind answering her question.

They drove to a road familiar to Makino's memories. Tsukasa had brought his black car. Tsukasa with his eyes on the road then said, "So far are you relaxing?" "Honestly no, I've been doing work. I have no time for that." She honestly confessed. Tsukasa as always had been so care free that Makino could say almost anything to him without any hesitation. "You should relax and have fun a bit. We are still young and we can still enjoy life. Work may be one of our priorities but we are our priorities as well. You know Makino I never imagined you to be like this. I didn't mean something is wrong with you but you had been the one who taught me to take things slowly. You told me to give a little time for myself and not to overdo work." Tsukasa uttered. He is right, she'd been the one reminding him to slow down things before. But maybe, this is just a proof that nothing is permanent in this world except change. "Where is Sakurako?" she asked. Tsukasa with eyes on the road then said, "You'll know when we get to the restaurant." Makino knew where the road was going and the nearest restaurant on this path was a restaurant she thought she would never dare visit again. It felt uncomfortable again. It was a silent 15-minute drive before they got to the restaurant.

Finally they came to their destination. It was a special one. It was the restaurant Makino and Tsukasa had always gone to a year ago. This place had witnessed a lot of memories such as valentine dates, white days, their birthdays and many more special occasions in their life. All the memories that were buried deep down in their hearts and minds rushed again like flowing waters from the waterfalls to the streams. Makino had looked for Sakurako in any of the tables, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure it is okay to let them be alone together?" Erika asked. Sakurako was signing papers at that time. She placed the ball pen down and said, "Well, they are friends. Best Friends nothing would go wrong." "Well if you forgot they were ex-couples and it was just one year ago." Erika reminded. Sakurako smiled and said, "Nothing would go wrong. Tsukasa loves me and we're getting married soon. I trust them." "Come on Sanjou-san! Tsukushi and Tsukushi were the sweetest and most perfect lovers ever. They've gone through so many things as lovers and as best friends. So you still aren't threatened?" she informed. Sakurako leaned on her chair and reminded her, "Not at all. Tsukasa broke up with Makino remember? Tsukasa loves me and he chose to let go of her." "By the way you speak I am quite doubtful if you really are her best friend." Erika scrutinized her expression. Sakurako grinned and challenged, "What do you think?"

They situated themselves in a not so crowded place and a place where they can see the beautiful view of the bistro's garden. A lad came with a bouquet of red roses that were beautifully taken cared of.

"Here, this is for you. Gome Nasai that's all that was available." Tsukasa handed the bouquet of roses to her hesitating.

"Arigatou. It is a gift anyway. I have no right to complain since it is a gift. So where's Sakurako?" Makino uttered. "Well she's not coming she has an important meeting. I didn't tell you right away I know if I told you wouldn't be coming with me. I had to make sure you would have no escape." Tsukasa uttered. Makino then asked, "Does she know about this?" "Pretty much. She wants you to enjoy your stay. Actually we got a couple of things to do." He uttered. Makino then protested, "Tsukasa I have loads of things to do."

He then said, "Makino, enjoy your life. Life is long but at the same time short that is why we need to make each day spectacular".

Makino sighed and looked at him. She then said, "Tsukasa we are already adults. We are kids no more. We are already the adults that who were our future before. We have lots of responsibilities and each of it needs to be attended and done." "Makino your work is in New York and you are miles away New York. Let me remind you Tsukushi Makino you are here in Japan, the island, the country you were born and had grown." Tsukasa argued. Makino then said, "But I am still working." "Fine. You work but you need to come with me. You'll work while enjoying. No more protests, requests and arguments. That's it, let's eat." He said. Makino had been defeated and they ordered their food. In the outside it looked like a lunch date but it was not like that to them. For Makino it was merely business as for Tsukasa it was a lunch reunion, after all they were good friends in the past they tried to burry. After the meal they headed to another place.

"Where are we going?" Makino asked. With his eyes on the road he said, "You'll know when we get there." "I have the right to where you are going to bring me!" She protested. "Makino, of all the things in you that changed, why did it not have to be the Ms. Complaining you? It should have but well it's okay. At least now I know you are still the loud mouthed Tsukushi Makino that I knew." He teased. Makino sighed and pouted. He then said, "What happened? Fine. We are going to your favorite place."

"What is this? Horses! Tsukasa explain!" Makino exclaimed in horror upon arriving at the equestrian team's clubhouse. This was actually where Makino first and last went horseback ridding. This the worst place she had ever went to in her life. "Well, I told you we are going to your favorite place and here we are now." He grinned widely. Makino sighed, 'This is going to be my death bed.'

The interior design of the clubhouse didn't change that much since the last time Makino saw it. It was still the same design they had made together. It was the same design that saw everything between them. "Makino-chan!" Maki exclaimed. "Tsukasa where's Sakurako?" Yamapi asked. "I am here with her best friend. I was tasked to make her enjoy her last day here and I'm going to make it a full Blast." Tsukasa explained. "Is this a date?" Maki asked.

"Hai, a friendly date." Tsukasa uttered confidently not asking for Makino's opinion. She then contradicted with her own explanation, "Iie. We are not on a date and we are not friends, we are enemies. I am just doing this for my job." "As what you say." Tsukasa grinned, childlishly. "Hmph…" Makino snubbed.

Now everything was set. Makino didn't really learn equestrian even she had been coming here with Tsukasa and the rest before. She really hates horses, but now she was ridding on one. The horse galloped fast and she was really panicking. At her back was Tsukasa; he was the one controlling the horse, its speed and direction. "I'm going to die! I'm dying! I'm dying!" Makino shouted, panicking more and more. At the end of the ride Tsukasa was laughing hard. "That was what you also said on your first horseback ridding experience. If you can just see your own face." He teased her. "Hey I didn't! It wasn't funny!" Makino argued but Tsukasa continued on laughing and teasing her.

'This two sure looks like what they were before. Is this really going to end like this?" Maki thought as they went for soda. After a little chitchat they proceeded to their next pit stop, the theme park in Hosho.

"Why there? Isn't it a bit far from here?" Makino asked as they were driving away. "I have my shortcuts. Besides Hosho theme park was our favorite, remember? You wouldn't want to go to any other theme park since you just wanted that one. Why was that so? I never figured that out." He reminded her.

It was a special day for the Makino family since Tsukushi had received her first medal on that day. Makino had just graduated from her elementary. She was so proud of it that she claims she needs to be given a prize, but her parents didn't pay much attention to that. Well, for them a medal is a must have and it needs not to be given a reward. Well, Makino was stubborn and she didn't really like the idea of not getting a reward for being the most intelligent student of their batch.

While playing on the swing at the park, Tsukasa came and had listened to what she felt. He then said, "Then as a reward I'll bring you to a theme park, the best theme park ever. I'll bring you to Hosho." He over exaggerated. "Hosho?" Makino asked.

"You'll never know why." Makino said, teasing. 'Because you are the only reason why I want to be there.' She seriously continued in her thoughts. "Fine." Tsukasa surrendered as he parked the car. The theme park was huge and gigantic, very colorful, attractive and most of all it has a special part in her life. Tsukasa then said, "Let's go?" Makino smiled and nodded. The theme park was filled with a lot of happy people specifically couples and the two looked like one too. They rode on the different rides and felt the same excitement as what they felt before. They felt like they were back to the past when they were still 18 years old. It was the first theme park they've ever gone as a couple. Well, it was the only theme park they've always visited. They were so exhausted and not to mention very hungry.

"So where do you want to eat?" Tsukasa asked as they were driving back to Tokyo. Makino then suggested, "I'll call home and let Asanami-san prepare dinner. Better yet we call Sakurako to come over and join us." "She can't go. She told me she'd be busy until late night." Tsukasa responded. He can't understand why he said that but he just did. He told her those things without thinking. "That's too bad. But would you like to come over?" she invited like the way she used to invite him when they were still in high school and they were good friends at that time. The long drive home was a bit noisy. Let's just say they've forgotten about the broken relationship between them. They felt like they were what they were before.

Arriving at the mansion, dinner was ready. It was scrumptious. The glass table at the dinning hall was well prepared. It added a tinge of romance. It was no dinner in candlelight though, since the luxurious 10 billion chandeliers brightly illuminated the dinning area specially made for them from Paris. They ate while they talked, laughed about what they had shared before.

As they came to the end of their dinner they realized it was already the twilight of this short reunion. Makino then said, "You better take care of Sakurako." It hurts a lot to say that because it meant she was really letting go of him and putting an end to whatever bond they have. It really was the end of the road for them. She felt the mirth of the day was fading and had been replaced by extreme remorse. "I will. Promise me then that you will take care of yourself." Tsukasa said. His heart was pierced. He felt guilty on the events happening now. The places they've went to today had brought back memories along with the past emotions they have tried to burry. "Thank you for today." Makino said and that was her goodbye.

She ran to her room crying as soon as she knew the car of Tsukasa had hovered away. She looked out at the sky and said, "This is twilight. It has finally come to an end…"

"… It has come to a sad ending. The love story we have cherished has found a remorseful ending. Is this really sayonara, my love?" Tsukasa thought as he drove.

These two people broke into tears thinking about each other, their broken hearts and their paths that would not intersect again. They thought this was the end. Early morning the next day Makino had left Japan again. She went back to her busy life in New York but before she left she had asked her nanny to plant new roses in their garden.

**Maraming Salamat [Thank you] for reading my story and I hope you like this.**

**And I do hope you'll review this.**


	5. Chapter 4 New York

**Chapter 4 [New York]**

It has been one month after Makino had visited. Her short visit in Japan left loads of memories on Tsukasa. They are still fresh on his head. He had actually been dreaming of her lately. Though Akira doesn't say anything, he had noticed his frequent spacing out.

"Tsukasa do you still love Sakurako?" Akira finally spoke up. Tsukasa had been telling him about the sudden confusion in his heart.

"I really don't know Akira. I told you all the feelings, emotions, I have for Tsukushi before came back when we went out the day before she left. I felt like she's still part of me." He confessed.

Akira snapped him back into reality, "Tsukasa, you are already committed. Don't do your mistakes twice. You've done this before on Makino and you are not going to do it on Sakurako. Tsukasa you are to get married with your ex-girl friend's best friend and not to Makino."

"Akira I really don't know." Tsukasa sighed.

"Okay, you better choose which one is really destined for you. You need to choose between the past you let go before and the present you are planning to let go. Is it the 'what have been' or the 'what will be'? If you've chosen someone then stick to it and I'll always be at your back." Akira suggested. Tsukasa had found the greatest best friend anyone could have and he is very grateful with that. He had always been there in his most confusing and heart breaking moments. It's rare to find like him now a days.

Later that afternoon while Tsukasa had been so condensed with work and was not thinking about anything else except work, the door swung open. It was Akira coming in excitedly with news. "Tsukasa! Here you better be the one to go on this convention. It's going to be held in New York. Maybe seeing Makino again, being with her in a place where you have not shared anything at all might help you decide."

"But… How about work?" Tsukasa worriedly asked, but he wasn't really worrying about work. It was more unto how he could find Makino and what he will say when he sees her.

"I am Akira the great! I can do anything and I can be anyone. I can be Superman, Batman, Flash, and Cyclops. Just name it. " He boasted as he sat on the chair.

"Shut up! You are so noisy, I'm thinking." Tsukasa broke his momentum.

"Besides I can ask help from Junpei, Yamapi and Rui… Oh! Not Rui. He has been in New York for three days" he informed him.

"Eh? What? Why? What is Rui doing there?" Tsukasa exclaimed furiously. He wouldn't allow Rui to get Makino before he does. Akira then teased, "I smell jealousy."

"Hanzawa Rui, what the hell are you doing there? Watch your stupid back because the lion is coming." Tsukasa uttered not minding what Akira was saying.

At New York while working on her next column story Makino received a call from Rui. "Hello. How are you?" he asked.

Makino then said, "I'm very much fine. How come you asked me that when you've asked about it yesterday and on the first day you came to see me?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know ho you are doing. I wanted to see if I could already court you." Rui informed her.

"Rui, I told you I couldn't reciprocate your love, not now. Rui, it's better if we remain like this, good friends. I'm hanging up. I am busy right now. Bye." Makino said as she hung the phone down. Rui said goodbye but he is not yet ready to surrender. He believes in himself.

The night Tsukasa had arrived in New York, he had checked-in in the most luxurious hotel in New York. He was unaware that it was a few walks away from Makino's work place. That same night he decided to walk to a bar. And at that same time Makino was out from work, she had taken the same street Tsuakasa was taking.

The next thing they know they were standing in front of each other, eyes meeting eyes, gaze meeting gaze. Tsukasa then greeted, "It's been a while." Makino nodded surprised. She wanted to say hi but the words that came out were different.

"So where's Sakurako?" she asked.

"She's at Japan right now. Actually I'm invited for a convention." He explained. He didn't have to but he did anyway.

"I better go now. It's nice…" Makino said.

"Would you like to eat somewhere?" Tsukasa invited before she was able to finish her sentence.

"It's okay. I'm going to eat at my apartment." Makino declined his offer. She feels like it was not right for her to go out with Tsukasa without Sakurako knowing.

"I insist. Please Tsukushi Makino." Tsukasa persuaded. Makino sighed and said yes. She was defeated again, as always. She can't understand why she can't say 'no' to Tsukasa after that day out. Tsukasa got his car; it was different from what he has in Japan. It was metallic blue and cooler than what he owns in Japan. Tsukasa opened the door for Makino before he went to the driver's seat. (Well, that's what a gentleman should do.)

"So where would you want us to eat?" Tsukasa asked.

"If you ask me, I'd say the first building that offers food then." Makino challenged him.

Tsukasa gulped and said, "Whatever we see then. I can survive anything edible."

"Iko so?" Makino ordered. As they turned three corners they found a restaurant that serves every food with spices.

They parked the car and went in. The place was filled with Arabs, Thais and many more people who like spicy food. They found the table, which was less crowded. The waitress had served them the menu before they could even ask for it. They had ordered their specialty and lots and lots of water. Makino and Tsukasa then chorused, "This is going to be the hottest and spiciest dinner we would have together." They laughed softly at the thought that they had shared the same thoughts. Now it was served and the peppers, hot and spicy one were really visible. They gulped as each took a half spoonful to taste. It was yummy yet very spicy. After dinner, their lips were red very red and they could still feel and taste the spices on their tongues. Tsukasa brought Makino to her apartment and went straight back to his hotel after saying goodbye.

The next morning started like any other morning. She ate her breakfast while she read the newspaper. Then she took a shower, changed her clothes, and went to office. As usual everyone was busy. Upon arriving at her desk she found a bouquet of pink carnations on it. The phone then rang, "Hello, Rui-kun. What are these flowers for?" She asked.

"I didn't send any today." He was surprised. She was thinking from who the flowers were. She leaned back and saw a card but the only thing that was written was:

**TAKE CARE ALWAYS**

"There's a card yet it isn't signed." Makino said.

"Oh now I get it! You have a secret admirer but it seems this secret admirer knows that you don't like roses anymore." Rui teased.

"Rui, you are the one who sent this to me. I can't think of anyone else." Makino whined.

"Well, I just called to say good morning. Goodbye." He hung the phone. Makino wondered from who it was and no doubt it was not mistakenly placed on her desk. Her name was there and that proves it was rally for her.

Tsukasa decided to try the hotel's restaurant. He found a seat near the window and the waiter served him their menu. Everything was scrumptious, but he had to order only one since he can't everything. "I'll have to try your Spanish Style Pot Roast." He ordered. He scanned for more and added, "I'll have latte and for my dessert I'll have creamy maple mouse."

"It will be served after 20 minutes." The waiter promised as he went away. He looked around, observing every people coming in and out, but the hotel restaurant wasn't really that busy since most of the people wanted to explore other places. As Tsukasa's eyes lingered around he recognized someone among all the unfamiliar faces. He stared at him and he did as well. He approached Tsukasa smiling crookedly and Tsukasa maintained his stern look.

"So when have you been here?" he asked Tsukasa.

"Yesterday night." Tsukasa briefly answered.

"Have you met Makino somewhere?" he asked.

"It's none of your business if I did. Who are you to her anyway?" Tsukasa mocked him with a glare… Hanazawa Rui was insulted with how and what he said.

"Tsukasa, we all know and heaven knows how deep my concern for Makino is. You stole her from me but all you did was hurt her. Tsukasa, be contented with one, you've freed her and now you are stealing her again? I won't allow even a fringe of your clothing to hurt her." He was furious.

"I won't lose to you. Besides I never stole anything from you because she was never your and never will she be yours." Tsukasa provoked him with a grin.

"May the best man win then? Well, I think you know who is uncommitted between the two of us. Well, Makino won't choose a guy who would marry her best friend." Rui challenged him. They stared at each other like predators playing each other. As it intensifies…

"Excuse me sir, table for two?" a waitress asked. Rui shifted his gaze to her without any word at all. He looked back to Tsukasa and went out of the restaurant. The waitress turned to Tsukasa and asked if he has already ordered something. Putting down his payment which was obviously more than what he had to pay he said, "Here's the payment. Eat whatever I have ordered. My appetite has perished." He walked away madly. The waitress was surprised at the same time blessed.

Then his food came. "Where's the man here?" the waiter asked. The waitress then informed him, "Well he walked away giving the payment and he told me to eat whatever he ordered." He put down the tray and got Tsukasa's dessert but when he came back the waitress had eaten everything. 'Burp!' Now she was full. "Scrumptious." She complimented as the two of them ate Tsukasa's dessert.

Tsukasa decided to visit Makino in her office building but he was unsure of what to say. Instead of going in the building he just passed by it and decided to go to a gift Shoppe to buy something for Sakurako.

Makino was drowning herself on the computer, reading more information for her upcoming article when her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi." She answered.

"Makino-chan! How are you? Did you happen to see Tsukasa around? He said he's going there at New York." It was Sakurako and as usual she's hyper active. Makino wanted to tell her they did but, "Really? He is here? I haven't seen him. I'll try to see if we would see each other, but New York is a big city so don't expect." She lied. She herself was surprised with the words that came out of her mouth. She knows that it was Sakurako's right to know if Makino and Tsukasa saw each other but without a reason she lied.

Sakurako shifted the topic to another one. She kept on blabbing about how pissed off she is with work. She'd been tired and stressed out with it. "Makino I'm worried. What if I'll look too stressed out and ugly? Tsukasa might not marry me anymore, will he?" she worriedly asked. Makino knows how she feels. Well, you just can't make yourself ugly beside a hot, handsome and rich bachelor. Makino then said, "Well, Tsukasa loves you. It won't matter to him what your appearance would be." "Arigatou Makino-chan. Be sure you'll be here on my wedding." She uttered. Makino smiled and assured her, "Yes I will. It's a promise." They said goodbye and they putdown their phones. 'What have I said?' Makino thought.

It was raining and Makino forgot to bring her umbrella, she decided to stay at the office and finish her next article while waiting for the rain to stop. The rain had stopped late night. As she came to her apartment she was greeted by Rui soaking wet, waiting for her. "Rui, what on earth were you thinking? You'll get sick with this. Look at you…" She worriedly articulated. Without hesitation Rui grabbed her nearer and kissed her. She wasn't able to resist him and had kissed him back but Tsukushi Makino didn't feel any magic unlike when Tsukasa and she had firsts kissed before. They didn't know someone was watching them. He was deeply hurt. 'Now that I have realized how much I love you, now that I have realized how stupid I was to let go of you, now that I decided to love you again, I lose you the second time around.' He thought and left them without looking back.

Makino pushed Rui away, crying. Her eyes revealed the versatile, innocent and fragile Tsukushi Makino. Rui looked away and apologized. Makino then said, "No. You don't need to say sorry. I have to. Rui, I've told you I can't love you. I can't reciprocate your feelings. You deserve to be happy, Rui but the mirth you are looking for is not found in me. Gome Nasai."

"Tsukushi, Do you still love Tsukasa? Please be honest." He asked knowing what the answer would be. Makino looked at him silently, slowly her tears rolling down and then it flooded.

"I still love him so much and never would I love anyone except him. I don't care how many swords…" Makino stopped; she felt her heart ached. It was something she had felt a year ago, after their break up with Tsukasa. "I don't care if they pierce me a thousands of thorns, I don't care if my heart keeps shattering and I don't care if I am bleeding. For all I know the hurt and remorse he has given me is something I can bury and forget but the love and happiness we've shared are things I can't let go. I love Tsukasa a million times than myself." She confessed. Literally her heart had stopped for a second and the next thing she knows it was hard for her to breathe. She was at pain. No matter how hard she tried to conceal it from Rui he saw her pain. He was worried specially when Makino passed out. He hurriedly but vigilantly carried her to his car and brought her to the hospital

The next day Akira was reading loads of files. He has grown tired of this imbroglio, as how he sees it. "How can Tsukasa stand this long paperwork? Just reading the first page is giving me a stiff neck and a migraine." He groaned to himself, massaging his head and his neck. Suddenly the door wildly swung open. It was Tsukasa in his office attire; his arrival last night was unknown to everybody and that includes Akira.

"Tsukasa? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in New York right now? The convention is still tomorrow." Akira jumped off Tsukasa's chair, pale as though he had seen a ghost. He really was surprised.

"I cancelled it! I don't like New York it's ugly there!" Tsukasa uttered in a very pissed off manner. But the truth is he really liked New York, it is one of the best places he has gone to so far.

Akira fixed himself and demanded for more information. "How about your other purpose? I mean you know…" He was grinning at him.

"I found out, it was just an infatuation. It's merely one and maybe it is because of the loads of memories we shared here." He scornfully said avoiding an eye contact or else he would be caught lying. Akira knows him and he is aware of that.

Akiraa felt something was hidden behind his words. He then asked him, "So did you see Rui there?"

"**Don't you dare say that damn name!" **Tsukasa said in a rage of anger. Akira was surprised he regretted he asked such question. He knew exactly why Tsukasa was so furious and his changed plans, there is only one reason behind this scornful anger and that is Tsukushi Makino. He knew it was time for him to escape or the next thing he would be seeing would be a white ceiling, fine-looking and sexy girls and a hospital room filled with gifts from his girlfriends.

"Tsukasa, I really wanted to talk with you but I guess you still need to do a lot of things. I'll see you later and be sure by the time I see you again you've cooled down. Jane." He left him.

Tsukasa depressingly sighed as the doors closed and he was left all alone. He then grimly uttered to himself, "God, Makino, I still love you. Seeing you with that freaking' Rui makes my heart tear apart. Have you really moved on after a year?" His fist were clenching as though he was ready to punch someone. Then a magazine was delivered to his office, it was Time's magazine and it was the article Makino had made about the engagement. He sighed deeply and with this he felt torture.

After proper medication was given to Makino, Rui and the doctor had talked about her condition. It actually started a year ago after Makino's break up with Tsukasa that a small tumor in her heart grew; somehow its growth was blocked when Makino had counseling and regular check ups. It was triggered by the depression and remorse she felt and the rush of her emotions. This time the tumor got worse and it would be growing rapidly if another break down would happen and that time Makino might finally die.

"Rui, please do help Makino not to depress herself." the doctor said in a hush tone to avoid disturbing Makino, who they think was still resting. Rui was alarmed and taken aback He knows what the doctor means.

"I'm okay. If I have to die then I should not die here. I'm going back to Japan anyway." Makino butted in.

"You should rest." Rui worriedly helped her back to lying down. "You are not going to die yet. I will take care of you. For as long as I am alive, I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Makino weakly smiled and whispered, "Arigatou."

"Rui, what are you pondering on? I told you I am healthy and right after my release here, I'll pass my resignation letter. Then we can go back home to Japan. Rui, please don't worry about me." Makino uttered as gleefully as she can possibly be. Rui shut his mouth and just stared at her worriedly. He didn't want to lose her. Makino then reiterated, "Rui stop worrying about me. Stop taking care of me. I can't repay everything you've done."

"Let me. Just let me love you, Makino. I don't care if you'll reciprocate it or not. Just let me love you." He said. His tone was pleading and his eyes were sincere.

Makino looked away and said, "For as long as you promise me Rui will not think of Makino at all times. You need to give something to yourself as well." It was hard for her to give him hope when she knows there really is no hope whether she lives or die. Learning to love him isn't hard but Makino has closed her heart and wouldn't want anyone to enter it again.

Tsukasa was busier than ever that afternoon, when his phone rang. "Moshi Moshi." He answered.

"Akira? Don't you dare joke around." It was Sakurako, who was thinking Akira was playing tricks again. She was not informed that her beloved fiancé has arrived from his trip.

"Sakurako, it's me, Tsukasa; would you want anything from Akira?" Tsukasa uttered.

"Oh. Actually, I would be asking him about you. I've been contacting you but I never succeeded. I was worried sick, something might have happened to you." Sakurako informed. "Are you okay?"

"Gome Nasai. I arrived yesterday night." He apologized. To make-up for letting her worry much Tsukasa asked her on a dinner date

"Certainly. I love it, Tsukasa." Sakurako gleefully agreed. She had realized it has been awhile that they hadn't had their date because of their busy schedules.

After being released at the hospital after two days, Makino had finally gone to her company building to submit her resignation letter. At first her boss didn't want to since Makino was one of the best columnist he ever had. However, after she had told him about her condition he decided to allow her. Makino left the company with a smile and giving them her last article. Its title was, "Lost and Found Love" She was able to interview a German couple that were able to put their love back into full bloom after being separated for three years.

Makino and Rui arrived back to Japan at the afternoon of that day. No one knew they had come back. Makino wasn't planning to let everyone know of her existence; she didn't want to tell them about her heart ailment. She chose to be alone and stay at home, without obliging herself on telling everyone of the reason why she came back. She had also asked Rui not to inform anyone she was back for good.

For Makino, it was just for the best. She also wanted time to be alone before showing up on Sakurako and Tsukasa's wedding. As not to be so depressed, she stays at her garden, tending on the flowers there. She spends most of her time there and that gives no time for sadness to slowly crouch and hurt her. It had become her daily routine.

Four nights before the much-awaited wedding, Tsukasa visited Sakurako in her condominium. They just talked and had a simple dinner prepared by Sakurako.

"Tsukasa, are you happy that I will be your bride? Are you not going to back out?" She asked, somehow hesitant with the coming days.

"Sakurako, I love you, that's all you need to know to assure you that I'll give my whole life to you." Tsukasa said. His gaze shifted out the wide glass window, which occupied one wall. He looked at the dark sky and the colorful lights, illuminating the city. Then his thoughts drifted to Makino and the week before their wedding.

"Tsukasa, I can't believe this we are actually officially getting married after a week." Makino was excited and giddy. Tsukasa moved closer to her and caressed her cheeks. He then asked, "How many children would you want to have? If you want a lot we can start now." Tsukasa was grinning maliciously and in a teasing way.

"**Bakaero! Dumyoji no Hentai!** You are such a pervert." Makino exclaimed furiously. But then her anger turned back to sweetness. "However I've also been thinking of that. Well, I would want a boy and a girl. We'll have a little Tsukushi and a little Tsukasa." Then she had imagined her life with him and the family they would be having in the future, she felt thrills rush over her spines.

"Oh come on! That's too small; let's have a dozen. I want a lot of children and most of them should be boys. They would grow up; humble, responsible and trustworthy like their father." Tsukasa boasted.

"Tsukasa having a lot of children like you is the worst idea. I don't want my children to be hentais! Besides I am no pig! If you want as many as those then get pregnant yourself!" She furiously said. Tsukasa then hugged her and whispered, "Let's have two then. As long as you would love it then we'll have two then. I don't want you to get angry with me. You know how much I love you right?" Makino was again defeated; she was mesmerized by Tsukasa's soft masculine voice. She hugged him and they kissed passionately as they slowly went to the next level of intimacy. Then they made their way to bed.

Makino had also been thinking about that in her room. She was all alone but she felt his presence in every corner of the room, since everything and I mean everything in there was a piece of Tsukasa's existence in her life. Her life had revolved around him before and maybe up until now. She felt the remorse running in her heart again. It hurts to remember the happiness you know you can't have again. Makino cried as she wrote a letter for Tsukasa. It was a letter she would never mail him and never would he be able to read. Tsukasa's heart stopped again. It became very painful and she was unable to breath. She felt dizzy and had lost her consciousness. Lucky for her, Asanami her nanny had forgotten something and she was immediately brought to the hospital. She was alive, but quiescent. She had been in coma for two days.

"Doc, what can we do to save Tsukushi?" Rui was worried. He'd been at the hospital for two days now and he never went home waiting for her to wake up.

"Her heart is really getting weaker. The more she stays unconscious the more risky her life could get and she might not open her eyes again. She needs a heart transplant as soon as she wakes up, however it only heals her partially. She can only completely heal when she wants to." The doctor informed.

"Then I need to talk to a man I don't want to talk to. For Makino, I have to." He said as he went out of the hospital.

That very moment, Makino had gained her consciousness. "Asanami-san? Am I still alive? Where Am I?" she asked as she woke up.

"You are very much alive. You will live longer; I guarantee that to you. Right now you are in the hospital recovering. You've been slumbering for two days." Her nanny informed as joyfully as she can; concealing the worries she has.

Makino then asked, "Is there anyone else who knows about this?" "Yeah. We've informed you parents about this but they can't come since there are businesses needing attentions as of now. Well, they've been calling every now and then to check on you." Her nanny narrated as vividly as she could so that Makino can picture out the whole scenario while she was asleep. "And aside from them Hanazawa-san has been here for two days waiting for your awakening. Actually he just left to do some things."

Makino looked outside. She could see the view of the perfect blue sky and the flock of gliding white birds. She then whispered to herself, "Rui, Gome Nasai."

"Tsukasa, Makino is in the hospital right now. She needs a heart transplant, but it's not an assurance that she'll live." Rui informed as he forcefully entered the office of Tsukasa. Tsukasa was surprised and worried but because of pride he hid it. "Makino needs a what? How the hell did it happen?" he asked avoiding any eye contact.

"She needs a reason to live longer." Rui sighed. Tsukasa was struck. This time he had found his way to Rui's eyes.

"Go and give her a reason to live. You are his boy friend, right?" He was pissed. Why in hell does he have to throw it right to his face that Makino needs Rui more than she needs Tsukasa? He hates his guts.

"Tsukasa, the best man has won and I lost." Rui uttered with his heart tearing apart.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked sarcastically. He was confused on how Rui quoted things.

"I am going to be her donor." He informed. "Please don't hurt Makino." Tsukasa was taken aback at how knightly he was and how deep his concerns for Makino were. 'A reason to live?' Tsukasa uttered in his thoughts. Slowly things reached his heads and at that time he knew what he has to do.

**A million thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed this.**

**It means a lot. I hope you'll review it.**


	6. Chapter 5 The wedding

**Chapter 5 [Wedding]**

Sakurako, her parents, Tsukasa's parents and the guest were already waiting at the church. Sakurako was wearing her white bridal gown, symbolizing her purity. Her hair flowed down to her waist in a wavy motion with a diamond tiara on top, making her look like a royal princess. She was nervous at the same time excited. Finally her dream had arrived of walking down the aisle but she felt lacking for she got a call from her best friend that she can't go to her wedding. She understood her since Makino and Tsukasa had a past and of course people can't easily forget relationships specially Makino and Tsukasa's case.

At that moment Rui was persuading the doctors to let him be a donor but he gets the same negative answer from them. "No!' He then decided to drive up to cool his temper down.

Akira had been trying to contact Tsukasa, but he just can't reach him or maybe he didn't want to be reached. It was just out of reach or he turned it off. All he could do was shrug at Sakurako or whoever approaches him and asks him about his best friend's whereabouts. Sakurako was getting worried.

At the road had purposely turned his phone off. He was actually driving to the church, but he took the route where most trucks pass by. He turned his recorder on and recorded something.

"Gome Nasai, I know how you are excited right now. I know the happiness you feel can't be compared to anyone's mirth. A wedding is a girl's dream but for the second time around I've made it a nightmare. Honestly I've learned to love you and I am loving you, it may not be as a lover but I really do love you. You will never perish in me. My life had been dedicated for somebody else. Even when we were starting I haven't move on up until now; while I loved you I loved her silently. I am sorry to have caused this pain to you. If ever destiny will allow me to die, then my heart will be given to her since she needs it. I know this sounds unfair but the love of my life is Tsukushi Makino, your best friend. With this, Gome Nasai and Sayonara." The next thing he knows a bright light appeared.

"Where is Tsukasa? Of all the events to be late why this?" Sakurako worried. She was getting helpless and hysterical. Her heart was nervously beating. Tsukasa's parents and her parents had always been beside her. She didn't feel their presence though. She was longing for her groom.

Three men were rushed to the hospital due to a car accident that happened at an isolated road. It was the same road Tsukasa and Rui took.

"Makino what's happening? What's wrong? Why?" her nanny worriedly asked as she called the nurses and doctors. Makino was breathless and her heart is at pain again. Her nanny gave her a glass of water and told Mao to inhale and to exhale.

"Asanami-san call oka-san, oto-san. Check on Rui-kun and Sakurako-san or whoever is close to me. I don't know but I have a feeling some thing is wrong." Makino said as her tears rolled down. Asanami called everyone she knows but everyone was fine. That eased Makino a bit but she was still worried.

"Sakurako don't get shocked. I want you to calm down. Promise me, you'll not break down into tears." Akira informed but he was actually making her feel the tension. "Yakusoko." Sakurako vowed. She was intently listening on what Akira has to say. He then uttered, "Tsukasa… is dead." It pained him upon seeing Sakurako's pain. He looked away from her. She was dazed off, not wanting to believe what had happened. Akira then continued, "His car was seen smashed while he was driving his way here. His body was not found there but this was seen at the compartment of his car. I've heard what he has recorded in there and I hope it won't shock you more." What more can shock her, her wedding day, her dream come true became the worst day of her life. It all crumbled down into pieces with a blink of an eye.

As she listened to it privately, the raining turned into a storm. She cried harder. 'If you had just told me you still love her, I would have let go of you. Not that you die and make the two of us at pain. Tsukasa, it hurts me but I know it will hurt Makino more. Tsukasa, why did you do this? You really want to be a hero then, a martyr.' She sobbed. Sakurako, the beautiful bride has lost her groom. She was grieving and was left all alone.

After a week of recovery from her operation Makino was as gleeful as before. Thankful to whomever her donor was. As she was making her way to her car to visit Rui who had been out of her sight for a week, she saw Akira and Sakurako together.

"Sakurako? Akira?" Mao was surprised. "I apologize for not being able to attend your wedding." She apologized clueless on what had really happened during the wedding. Sakurako immediately hugged her and asked, "May we go somewhere? I want to confess something."

"Okay. For as long as I can go home before dinner comes." Makino uttered, agreeing. She felt something different though. Where's Jun? How come he was not there? And Akira was surprisingly silent and though Sakurako was concealing her remorse with happiness, Makino felt something different.

"I am so grateful to the person that had given me his or her heart. Without that person I would never have been here with you guys in the first place." Makino quoted, since she realized that they were just silent and weren't having any conversation at all. Sakurako looked away, tears falling down from her eyes. Makino was so innocent, so happy, how would they tell this to her? They parked the car on a cemetery and there was silence for a while.

"Oi! This no good joke! What happened to you and why in hell are we here?" Makino became panic-stricken, worried.

"Makino, relax. Just relax…Inhale, exhale." Akira seriously said. Makino did as how he said it. She then concluded, "Hey! Something is wrong, right?"

"Oh Akira you are worrying her more. Makino just read that letter. Make sure you don't over react because the writer of that letter is really over reacting at times. I haven't read that letter but I've received letters from that person. I could say he's such a drama king." Sakurako informed her as she gave a white envelope addressed to Makino. She then read it.

_August 30, 2007_

_Dear Makino,_

_It has been a while that you didn't receive a letter from me. Well, you won't receive this I guess._

She knows who this hand writing very much and she agreed to what Sakurako had said. He over reacts on things. Then she continued her silent reading.

_Makino, I hope have forgiven me and will forgive me. Do forgive Rui as well, though I really don't like him. He told me he would give his heart to you but I know he won't be allowed to be a donor. If you are reading this, if someone would give this to you, probably I am destined to die for you. I love you Makino; I am still loving you. Honestly I never had stopped loving you and never will. Makino let me be your reason to live because I know if I were alive both you and Sakurako would only get hurt. I don't want to be the thorn that would mar the golden friendship the two of you has. Live your life happily. Thank you for loving me. My heart will stay with you forever and your heart will stay with me. _

_**Aishiteru and Take Care.**_

Makino was surprised and tongue-tied. Her tears just flooded and she hugged Sakurako. She apologized again and again. Sakurako then said, "It's Tsukasa's decision. He had chosen you over himself and me. It's not really your fault. It is no body's fault. Makino let's just be happy for what has been. We both love him, but he can't love us both." Sakurako said with a smile. They went to his graveyard and that was where they started their new journey.

'Tsukasa… I never stopped loving you.' Makino thought, lamenting. 'And I would never love no one else but you.' Sakurako had also given her some more letters from him. One read like this:

_July 5, 2006_

_Dear Makino,_

_It has been a month and a day after my heart breaking and cowardly goodbye. So many things have changed, but my love for you never did. At every corner and point of my life you were and are there. My whole life revolved around you up until this very moment. Actually Akira has been bringing me to blind dates, group dates and double dates, but none of them brighten up my dark and lonely life. It was so different when you were still with me. Your voice eases my disturb mind, your smile starts my whole day. Makino, I still love you. That's the honest truth, but I have to break up with you because our company is going down. I have to focus on it more. I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused into your untainted heart. Take care my love, my beloved rose._

Tsukasa

Behind her someone had covered her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. Its fresh mint breath ran to her nostrils. It then teased, "Can you guess who I am?"

**For all the readers and reviewers, Honto Ni Arigatou.**

**I hope you'll review this.**

**It means a lot to me.**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Makino breath in breath out. Push harder. It's coming out." The doctor said. Makino was in the delivery room struggling for the rhythm. Her husband was beside her, holding her hand all the while.

"I'm just here." Her husband uttered.

"It's a healthy baby boy." The doctor proudly announced as he got the baby out of Makino. But then he had to get another one; they had twins after all. This happened after a year Tsukushi had married Tsukasa Dumyoji.

**[Flashback]**

Before the truck could smash Tsukasa's car he was able to jump out of it and had rolled all the way down the steep hill. Luckily an old man had seen him unconscious and had taken care of him until he had fully recovered. Actually they didn't see Tsukasa's corpse and his graveyard was empty. The first person he had visited when he was cured was Sakurako, to say sorry then he went to Akira. Finally he went to Makino.

While Makino had tended on her roses someone came in. She just ignored it and behind her someone had covered her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked fiercely. Its fresh mint breath ran to her nostrils. It then teased, "Can you guess who I am?"

Makino immediately had recognized the voice but she knows he is already dead. She thought she was just hallucinating or was just being tricked. She looked back and saw that her sight did not deceive her. She slapped Tsukasa hard and felt his solid face touching her palms and he was warm. "Ouch! That hurts you know." He said as he caressed his face. She was wide-eyed. "I'm not a ghost and I really am alive. You are not hallucinating."

"Then who had given me this heart?" Makino wondered. Tsukasa shrugged for like her he was as well clueless. But he really didn't care. Tsukasa courted Makino for three months and after two months they decided to get married and start a family on their own.

**[End of Flashback]**

The twins looked like little replicas of Makino and Tsukasa. Actually it was a boy and a girl. They had named them, Takumi and Misaki. The boy looked a lot like his mother and the girl looked a lot like her father. On the first birthday of the twins there were a lot of friends came and that includes the best friends, Sakurako and Akiraa.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsukasa and Tsukushi!" Sakurako hugged her best friend tightly. "Ohayou Sakurako." Jun greeted.

"How is your baby?" Makino asked.

"Very much fine. I'm going to give birth to this little angel next month." Sakurako informed her as she caressed her stomach. "Looks like Akira has to be more mature now." Tsukasa teased.

"I already am one." Akira humored and they laughed. Then Maki and Yamapi came with their two-year-old baby, Ayane. She looked like her father and only her eyes were that of her mother's.

"Tsukushi, Tsukasa Omedetou." They greeted.

"Maki…" Tsukushi immediately hugged her friend. It was somewhat like a reunion.

"Yo!" Yamapi saluted and behind him came Junpei.

"Hey! I've found out who had become your donor." Junpei announced to the group.

"Who?" They chorused. This was the answer to a question they all had queried for so long a time.

"Hanazawa Rui." Toma uttered. They were tongue-tied and taken aback. This was something they didn't expect even with his long absence. One of the three men rushed to the hospital was Rui and the two other were the truck drivers. Before his last breath, he had asked the doctor to give his heart to Tsukushi Makino and his one last wish was granted. Forever his heart will be with her. Finally the day ended beautifully.

**The next day…**

"Oka-san, look at the roses they are blooming beautifully." Her daughter observed as she joined her mother and father sitting at the garden amidst beautiful flowers. Takumi had gone to the bushes of roses and had tried to pick one but was pricked and it made a deep wound.

"Takumi, don't try to do that next time." Tsukasa reprimanded his son. "Roses have thorns."

"Then I don't like roses. I hate it." Takumi innocently said.

"Those are my favorite flowers. The most contrasting and deceiving flower I've ever known." Makino informed her children. After putting a bandage on his son's finger he hugged Makino and said, "Like love, roses are beautiful but it has thorns."

"Thorns and roses." Misaki uttered. Takumi then wondered, "Do they go together?" Tsukushi and Makino just smiled.

**Thank you for reading it until the end.**

**I hope you liked it. Tsukasa ending up with Makino and Sakurako ending up with Akira.**


End file.
